


【邪恶力量】【路人恶魔/Dean，魔王米/Dean】一个十字路口恶魔的死亡计时

by 18226794860



Category: Supernatural
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:41:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23729971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/18226794860/pseuds/18226794860
Comments: 1
Kudos: 14





	【邪恶力量】【路人恶魔/Dean，魔王米/Dean】一个十字路口恶魔的死亡计时

真的非常下牛，从情节到文字，这个米不仅黑化了，而且疯魔了，小破球爆炸背景，添狗出没，天雷文学渗入渗入🙏

这就是我们魔王最宝贝的小情人了……Dean，他甚至都不是恶魔，只是个娇滴滴病殃殃的人类，现在正趴在盥洗台吐的一脸苍白，大概是因为吃了从上面运来的橙子，拜托——这可是加州的橙子，天启之后魔王特地从废土里开辟了一片阳光让地面上那些贱种种了好几个月，每一个饱满的都像是橙色的拳头，这居然都能伤到他娇滴滴的肠胃?  
为此魔王已经杀了数不清的贱种，还有几个倒霉恶魔，地狱里已经鬼鬼屏息，Dean为这件事几天没有和任何人说话，魔王越是杀人他越是沉默，然而他也被操的挺狠，但最后还是和之前所有的事情一样收场，魔王拿他一点办法也没有，然后他又瘦几斤，不知道什么时候才能补回来。  
哦，在我看来这就是甩脸色，有一个词怎么说的来着?恃宠而骄。  
我对他们两兄弟从天堂到地狱从地狱再到人间的纠缠史略有耳闻，可能我们的魔王就是有这样的情种呢，否则他可以操普天之下任何一个入土或者没入土的人，把那个怀孕的老处女玛利亚从坟堆里揪出来，但他就是喜欢他的兄弟，而且独一无二的喜欢，他可以从他死去母亲的子宫里再拽出一个鲜活的 Winchester家人，保证血统原汁原味，把这个使他焦躁暴怒的兄弟一个响指打成灰，但他舍得吗?他还得期盼这次要命的冷战赶紧过去，好让他在操Dean的时候不会像奸尸，还得费尽心机尽量找回一些他们从前猎魔的影子。  
但很显然，这次的冷战来得又长又慢，Dean几天没说话了，所有人都在避免第一个和他说话，以免被嫉妒的魔王撕成牙签肉，谁都不敢凑上去，但还是要把他服侍的像个真正的地狱的王后，太难了，对我而言也是这样，比如现在——我必须体贴的为他送上最软质地的毛巾，用最谦卑的姿态，低到尘土里，他最好也像对待尘埃一样一眼不看我。  
但事与愿违，他接过毛巾之后，叫我抬头了。  
我在心里哀嚎，我死定了，魔王会把我烧成蝙蝠汤的，但我不能不抬头，我保持着跪地的滑稽的姿势，只是扬起头，灯光下他撑着洁白的盥洗台，一开始脸上的婴儿肥早就瘦没了，眼睛很疲惫，但反而有一种风尘的美，他微微张开嘴就能看到那个尖而精致的小虎牙，放低了的领子暴露出他锁骨上的吻痕，他真的很美，虽然看起来像是那种被折磨的筋疲力尽的下贱娼妓，但你不能否认他美。  
“你是谁?”  
“一个无名小卒而已，大人。”我的语调谄媚自己都恶心。  
“那为什么不自我介绍一下呢?”  
他有些不耐烦了，我能听得出来。  
“一个十字路口恶魔，我叫Sam。”  
我看到他浑身剧烈的颤抖了一下，我茫然失措，他转过身趴在水龙头上，额头紧紧贴着冰凉的钢铁，衣服向上滑动露出一节又白又细的腰。  
“操……见鬼的这个名字，你为什么叫这个名字?”他愤怒的朝我看过来，眼睛睁的发红，一个娇俏的小婊子，我的下腹发紧，但是小命要紧，我不知道我哪里激怒了他，Sam?这个名字有问题吗，有什么大人物也叫这个名字吗？或者是魔王?但是所有知道魔王原先名字的人都死了，我们只知道他的姓氏，地狱里的新恶魔只能用王来称呼他，我急忙说“您可以叫我任何名字，只要您高兴，你可以把我看成一只狗，一袋垃圾，烂了的苹——”“你就叫Sam”他平静下来，被咬的又烫又红的嘴唇从他的小虎牙下释放开来，他居然朝着我展颜一笑，这可是魔王都难以得到的待遇！但他真美，反正我也要死了，我愿意跪下来吻他的脚踝，他那细瘦的苍白的脚踝，他今天穿着那种咖啡色的精致的小皮靴，很普通的一条牛仔裤和圆领T恤，他挺起腰来，大概有一米八几，骨肉匀亭，哦我终于知道魔王为什么热衷于使他发笑，这个暴君可以为他几秒钟的笑容驱赶上千贱种去火炭上跳舞，大概是因为这个笑容太像已经被毁灭的太阳的光，无论他有多虚弱病态都美得惊心动魄。  
“你站起来。”  
我站起来。  
“走近点。”  
走近他。  
他把手搭在我的肩上，我已经是他的牵线木偶，裙下之臣，他的手掌，他的指纹，他温血动物的摄氏度——他把我推到盥洗台上。  
“还要我帮你脱裤子?”  
他似笑非笑的看着我，绿松石眼睛璀璨如星子，魔王随时有可能回来对我处以极刑，但我的老二翘的老高，我迫不及待的把裤子脱下去，直勾勾的盯着他的脸看，我希望我死前虹膜也印下的是他的脸，他用他又细又长又白的手指撸我的老二，他应该也没少给魔王做这个，他看起来那么随意，甚至都没怎么看我的下体，那神情那姿态活像是个年轻的小婊子把手伸进包里掏自己的口红，但我的大脑爽得发麻，他指节环住我的龟头不紧不慢的，我太想吻他了，我凑过去越来越近，就快贴到他那果冻一样的红唇了，他从我的老二上挪出一只手，贴在我的嘴唇上，发出安抚的气音：“嘘嘘嘘……交给我， 小Sammy……”  
我的尾椎骨窜过一阵酥麻的电流，不由自主的含住他的手指，那上头有我的分泌液还有他的汗水，我舔得如痴如醉，但他眼神很远，像是在透过我看另一个遥远的世界，另一个遥远的人。  
但没关系，不管他把我当成谁，只要这一刻是我在他身边，他的眼睛盯着我空洞的肉体，我就敢说这一切值得，我多像那些中世纪的傻逼骑士啊，为了王国的那些婊子们献出一切，只为求得一个为她们死去的机会……Dean转过去了，他的手攀在自己的细腰上，慢慢的拉下他宽松拖沓的牛仔裤，我迫不及待的握住那两团饱满的雪团子，奇怪的是无论他怎么瘦这两团肉依旧像是丰腴的棉花糖，我看到那上面有齿痕，这一片儿雪白被咬破了，但是已经不再渗血，我把手指勾到他的屁股缝里，那里湿透了，又软又黏，并且被操的无法闭合，可能被简单清理过吧，所以没有从他柔软的肉穴里流出精液来，他转头，我看到他一只又纵容又冷漠的眼睛，还有一半精致的脸埋在阴影里，仿佛他已经割裂了，爱和恨被割裂，痛苦和欢愉被割裂，原谅与愤怒被割裂——而我当然没权利去修复他，有权利修复他的人快把他操烂了。  
我把手指伸到他被操的一塌糊涂的肉穴里，他已经被调教的十分敏感，咬着牙压抑的呻吟，我想对于一个男人来说这怎么都算不上美好的体验，被抓到地狱来，被恶魔鸡巴操的直肠软烂，甚至在厕所里被一个十字路口恶魔用手指把玩屁股，他没有挣扎，显然这些事发生的太多了，他是个适应能力很强的人类，当得起反抗军首领，当然也能做一个卖屁股的好婊子，不需要扩张了，我的阴茎紧迫的插进去，那里软烂的像是高温蒸过的果冻，在吃了不少苦之后，他的屁股终于能毫无阻碍地吞下我们这些恶魔的阴茎，他上下扭腰的样子真的像暗巷里那种几美元一次的娼妓，但是他嘴唇咬着眼角红着，到像是个被强迫性交的高中生，委委屈屈的，明知道这是假象，这才洗个手的功夫他就背叛了地狱的王啊，这个人尽可夫的玫瑰小婊子，但为了他这吃痛的呻吟，从前方搂住我脖子的那一截白生生的莲藕胳膊，我愿意为了他绞碎心脏击破灵魂，他的嗓子又绵软又依赖，他叫我“小Sammy”，到这时我再蠢也能看出来，他把我当成另一个人，但我一点也不生气，他让我是谁我就可以是谁，我之前是为了保命才讨好他，但现在——我就是他的小狗，指哪打哪的恶犬，当然也可以驯服地跪在他的膝盖旁，收起舌尖上的倒刺耐心的舔他的脚趾……  
我仿佛真的成为了他血脉相连的某个兄弟，在那个人间还没有毁灭的时候，我和他一起在肮脏的汽车旅馆的双人床上做爱，他那时比现在更健康，蓁绿眼睛饱满璀璨，嗯，一个标准的美国硬汉，但他那年轻的、湿润的、多汁的肉穴让他在他的弟弟面前抬不起头来，每一个相左的意见都会受到惩罚，让弟弟那根背德的阴茎把他彻底贯穿，但这个可悲的母亲早逝的青年太缺爱了，他就是那种适合奉献的好婊子，为了一点人类被各种激素催发出来的感情就能献出生命，他多爱他弟弟，他父亲一死他再也当不成士兵了，他除了当好他弟弟的情人别无选择，他那泛滥的母性和爱让他一次一次放纵，一次一次不知廉耻的用他的屁股磨合兄弟的老二，他真的搞不清楚自己有多迷人?他就是那种最上等纯度最高的毒品，连魔王也戒不掉。  
所以现在变成这个样子的他谁也怪不了，是他软弱的奉献和无数次的纵容导致了一切，他实太迷人了，让他的弟弟即使蜕变成魔王毁掉整个地球也在所不惜，他现在的报复也脆弱的可笑，连戴绿帽子都要找个名字相近的人，做可笑的安慰剂——这真的能算得上是个报复吗？只是便宜了我而已，我操的他哀叫连连，他逐渐失神了，我去揉他的小腹，他用他熟透了的软绵绵的身体接纳了我，我猜出来了我的王一定是叫Sam，这是一个十字路口之王最基本的推断力，之所以没有人询问王的名字是因为这根本不重要，他已经是地狱的王了，这就是最华丽最响亮的代号，谁在乎他以前是个什么，哪怕他以前是一条狗又怎么样?但是我怀里抱着的这个全地狱最脆弱的生物他在乎，不顾一切的在乎，那个名叫Sam的普通男人，真正与他血脉相连的兄弟，只要能换回之前的Sam他可以毫不犹豫的去死，瞧瞧他现在已经被折磨成了什么样，一个名字相同的人就可以让他掰开屁股了，哪怕被我操的又哭又叫他也当我是当初那个技术不怎么好的可爱的男孩，爱屋及乌，他真的有这种魔力，让我觉得我就是遥远年代的Winchester家族的第二个孩子——我爱他，我的母亲死了，我的父亲被仇恨蒙蔽，他给我试好牛奶和麦片的温度，他替我拉好被子，他保护我，他是我的一切，而现在天上那些能飞的火鸡要把他当成是一个用完就扔的皮囊，那我愿意变成他最不耻的恶鬼，只要能保护他。  
我第二次抓住他的下巴，准备去吻他，他显然不太愿意，但他怎么能抵抗一个十字路口恶魔的力量，他皱着眉头，我饥渴地贴近他，他汗水淋漓，做爱做的浑身虚软，我抽出阴茎射在他的背上，他那一身浅色柔软皮肤看起来就像被钉在十字架上罹难的雪白雕塑，我真是一条坏狗，我快要触碰到他那唯一抗拒我的所在了，Dean就像个不愿接客的妓女，在手腕上扎一条红绳保护自己最后的肌肤，而这也快要被我侵犯了，但我还是没能吻他——我的脖子被扭断了，剧痛的垂下来，身体一个诡异的姿势砸在水龙头上，我扭曲的脸下水花四溅。  
十字路口恶魔不会因此而死，顶多损坏一个皮囊，但如果杀我的是魔王呢?我只能歇斯底里的哀嚎，慢慢慢慢的消失，没人能听到我的哀嚎，我看到的那个热爱白西装的我们的王，他很高大，一步一步走过来，我从他的眼睛里看不到愤怒，他看了我的“尸体”，我那尚未离开的意识彻底开始崩坏粉碎，他粗暴的查看了我的记忆，加速了我的死亡。  
“你没有资格叫这个名字。”他对我说，不含感情的评判，好像对这个名字没有任何特殊的看法，他早就已经不是Sam，他讨厌这个脆弱的敏感的人类，但正是他的不堪的过去让他得到他的王后，至少从肉体上来说是这样。  
他把他瘦弱的、无力的，全身潮红的兄弟抱进怀里，用毛巾慢慢擦掉他脊背上的脏物，手指贪恋的抚着Dean细腰上那美艳的脆弱的线条，“你宁愿找一个和他毫无关系的假货，你不愿意找拥有他记忆的我?”  
Dean厌恶的转头，他是那种生来就能用眼神和肢体语言杀人的刺客，这不屑的厌恶的一眼都美的惊人：“你杀了他，我会永远记得，如果你不杀我，我就折磨你，到时间的尽头。”  
“你怎么折磨我?”魔王亲昵的按揉他红肿着的肉壁，还那么敏感，几乎是迫不及待的吮吸伸进来的手指：“来，用你的大腿，用你这个湿漉漉的屁股，来折磨我。”


End file.
